This invention relates to flexible air hose extensions and in particular to air hoses that may extend between dual wheel tires of a vehicle and the wheel hub.
There are numerous types of air hose extensions and air systems for controlling or equalizing the air pressure in vehicle dual tires. The simplest and most reliable extension hose is one which not only can add air to tires but which can also reduce the air pressure in a tire. This type of hose must, of course, contain a central cable or shaft which is operable from the air source service nozzle and can depress the spring loaded tire valve.
While the design of such a hose with a central valve-control cable is simple, a problem develops when the hose is bent, a requirement if such a hose is to be used for pressure control of dual wheel tires from the dual wheel hub. The bending of such a hose extends the effective length of the central shaft so that, to avoid tire valve leakage, the air hose central cable must be accurately tailored for a particular bend.
The flexible air hose to be described can be used straight, bent or knotted and the contained valve actuating cable will properly and accurately function without dangers of tire leakage.
Briefly described, the flexible air hose of the invention has, at one end, a conventional threaded female air nozzle for connection to a tire valve stem and, at the second end, an elongated threaded female coupling. A flexible, close-wound spring or cable extends through the length of the hose and extends slightly from the hose end and into the female coupling when the hose is straight. A male threaded adjustment nipple with a spring biased central actuating pin is screwed into the female coupling to a position at which the inner end of the actuating pin contacts the end of the flexible cable. The exterior end of the adjustment nipple is similar in shape to a valve stem so that a standard air source service nozzle pressed over the exterior end will depress the actuating pin and hence the flexible cable in the extension hose. When the extension hose is bent and its flexible cable is effectively lengthened, the adjustment nipple is backed out of the female coupling and a lock nut secures it at the proper position so that it will continue to actuate the tire valve.